monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Teamscreamfan2589778/News for the last weeks of the first quarter
So with just some weeks left for the first quarter of 2019, I think it's time to do a little recap of the season. On the Triple Threat series: two tours are over, one two go. On the East Tristan England and EartShaker won the championship once again, in a really close between him, Blake Granger and Max-D, and Armando Castro and El Toro Loco. Being honest, I was expecting that Blake would win, as he held the lead for the most time, Armando was my personal favorite, and surprised me by getting 2nd overall, but Tristan was certainly the most experimented and the one I thought wasn't gonna win, but certainly he has even more things to fight for and that inspire him. On the West, it was pretty obvious that Tyler would win, he's too good for this tour, he should already be on a stadium tour by now, but well we can only wait. I'm gonna remark the point that he has the set of 3 Triple Threat titles; East, West and Central. Colton was very close, but only because Tyler was fading as he already knew he had the title on the bag. Bari and Tony were basically fighting for third place, and 2xtreme racing disappointed a lot on this tour, but I'll talk about that at the end. By the way, have you noticed that on the website, in the list of MJWFXX competitors he hasn't appeared, maybe FELD has finally heard us and will give him another truck to drive at said event. The Central tour is still going, and my bet goes to Brandon Vinson and Grave Digger, however Mark List and El Toro Loco are getting really close to him, and it wouldn't be so crazy to say that he could be the winner at the end, Kayla Blood and Soldier Fortune aren't out of race but certainly, she'll have to win a lot in what is left of the series, at my eyes it seems that El Toro Loco drivers are just competing for second place. Coty is being really bad at this tour, and I get it he was in a Stadium and suddenly back to the Arenas, and is like getting downgraded. I feel bad for Ami, but it seems she doesn't care about what happened anymore, I just hope Macey gets to be a full time driver now. At least this will help Vaters motorsports by not ending last this time. Now on to the Stadium Tours: they are very crazy lately. Number 1: Tom and Max D on the lead right now, and being honest, I'm very grateful about that, as that reduces the name Digger on the top. However, I'm more towards into Camden Murphy and Bakugan Dragonoid, and Justin Sipes and Megalodon, both of them the rookies on the stadium tour, and have certainly lived up to the big leagues. Drivers like Cynthia Gauthier and John Gordon in Monster Mutt Dalmation and Bad Company have been impressive, Jim Koehler and Jimmy Creten have been able to stay out of the lower five, a feat for any independent at this point. Morgan Kane and Ryan Anderson are looking for the crown and have been able to keep up with Tom, so this is a very interesting tour. Number 2: Neil Elliot and Adam Anderson in Max D and Grave Digger, respectively, are currently tied up, but my bet goes for Neil, but Adam is very dangerous for him right now. Scott Buetow seems to have been revived by moving into another truck, he's been amazing, and has been doing more than just backflips, thank god, however he's been fighting all season long against the Brodozer team. Independent drivers like Erick Swanson in Obssesed and Ryan Disharoon in Saigon Shaker have also been impressive, I would like to see if FELD gives them an invite to World Ginals, as they deserve it. Rosalee Ramer has been fighting against her truck instead of fighting against the other drivers, although Kelvin Ramer has been getting good luck again. RKMT may have a nice looking truck, but they are not getting the debut they wanted. Number 3: This tour has the same look as how the East Triple Thret series, a three men race for the top, in this case is between Todd LeDucc and Monster Energy, Jon Zimmer and Dragon, and finally Charlie Pauken and Grave Digger. However, this isn't my favorite tour, in fact is the one I dislike, as the Judging is very bad, Kevin King and Monster Mutt/Axe/Wrecking Crew had a save worthily of a freestyle win, and they were ignored. The Pagliarulo family is struggling as always, specially Nick and Kraken, certainly not the debut he was expecting, as he has the same problem Rosalee has. The female drivers, Brianna and Becky, have been impressive as they have been able to hold up in the top 8. Cole Vernard and Linsey Weenk, the drivers who I now call the best drivers never to win a World title, have also stayed on the top spots. Cory Rumel has been seen as a fan favorite, as what social media says, but I don't see many hopes for home with just one event remaining. On the Arena championship: the most unfair tour I've seen. Randy Brown in Grave Digger is like Tyler Menninga in his tour, too easy for him. My hope is on Zane Rettew and Stinger, and don't lie, he's been impressive by holding the second place throughout the whole season, but Lindsey Reed and Scooby Doo aren't that far away, this is a battle for second place, but honestly Zane should be invited to the World Finals now. The Migues family is becoming the Dark Horse at this tour, as they've been getting closer to the top 3. Sadly drivers like Devin Jones in Barbarian, my personal favorite, and Brandon Derrow in Bad News Travel Fast, are not being able to have any hope of even getting an Overall Event Campionship. So that's all we got for now, I would talk about the International tour, but it hasn't started yet, by the does someone knows something about the trucks Cam and Chad will be driving? In my opinion, having independent teams at the Triple Threat is awful for thos drivers, they're certainly out of their element. Who do you think will win on each tour, I hope you like this post. Category:Blog posts